Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Satan
by Nelja
Summary: Ecrit pour un défi. Cinq histoires courtes, différentes par le ton et les inspirations, dont le thème commun est de rendre Satan sympathique.
1. Enfance

Notes : Fic écrite pour un challenge de la MLDMO : écrire une fic où Satan est sympathique. Les idées me sont tombées dessus comme la vérole sur le bas clergé, et comme je n'ai pas pu en choisir une, j'ai rédigé ma fic sous la forme de "Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à...", c'est-à-dire une collection de cinq petits univers alternatifs centrés sur le même personnage. J'ai essayé aussi de varier les mythes et religions dont je m'inspirais (Bible, Torah et Coran, mais aussi mythes plus populaires), et aussi les tonalités et les hypothèses pipo-théologiques. Les personnages ne sont bien sûr pas de moi, mais ils sont dans le domaine public!

Un dernier mot : j'ai du respect pour les différentes religions dont je m'inspire. Comme le but du jeu était de rendre Satan sympathique, il m'arrive de rendre Dieu antipathique, par symétrie, mais ça ne correspond pas à ce que je pense réellement. J'aimerais qu'aucun lecteur d'aucune religion ne soit offensé par cette fic ; si cet avertissement ne vous suffit pas et que vous ne pouvez pas supporter le blasphème même s'il n'est pas réellement pensé, arrêtez-vous tout de suite.

* * *

_Enfance_

C'était il y a très longtemps, quand la religion qui allait devenir judéo-chrétienne était toute neuve. Le monde était jeune, les prairies de nuages étaient jeunes, la rosée matinale était jeune, les anges baignés dans leurs ailes de plumes et leurs auréoles blanches étaient jeunes, et Dieu lui-même avait encore des bouclettes blondes.

Stop, me direz-vous, arrêtez ça tout de suite, Dieu n'a jamais été jeune ni blond. D'ailleurs, dans la religion judéo-chrétienne, il existe de toute éternité.

C'est vrai. Mais ce que je dis est vrai aussi. Le concept de la beauté a été inventé par les hommes, il fut un moment où il était tout jeune, pas encore défini. Mais une fois qu'il a été créé, il existe de toute éternité. Qui irait dire que, pour des raisons d'anachronisme, les forêts de l'époque des dinosaures ou les dernières secondes avant la fin du monde ne pourraient pas être "beaux"? L'idée de beauté existe, et est immortelle. Point. La date à laquelle elle a été créée ne change rien à cela.

Il en est de même pour les dieux. Une fois passées leurs quelques années de jeunesse, ils ont existé depuis toujours. Et ils existeront pour toujours. Sauf qu'arrive un moment où plus personne ne croit en eux, et ils deviennent vieux, moroses, enfermés dans la triste retraite des dieux, attendant les brefs instants où un enfant lira des livres de contes sur eux et croira un instant en eux comme il croit aux fées ou aux vampires. Et puis, quand plus personne ne sait même qu'ils ont existé, ils disparaissent. Certains dieux sont en ce moment même maintenus en vie, comme sous perfusion, par un minuscule groupe d'ethnologues.

Mais ils restent immortels. Jamais ils n'ont conscience qu'il vont mourir. Jamais il n'y aura eu personne pour avoir conscience qu'ils sont morts (cela supposerait connaître leur existence, et donc leur rendre la vie). N'est-ce pas une définition suffisante pour l'immortalité?

Enfin bref.

Comme dans toutes les religions en cours de création, des décisions extrêmement importantes sur le monde, les dieux, les humains, l'invisible, l'éthique et le sens de la vie étaient prises à chaque seconde. Et pourtant, l'enfant-dieu et les enfants-anges, enthousiastes, passionnés, n'avaient jamais le temps d'être fatigués.

Michaël et Lucifer, deux frères jumeaux anges, étaient en train de discuter des dernières décisions de Dieu. Quand des anges discutent, ce n'est jamais futile : ils sont ainsi en train de changer la texture même de leur religion, et par là-même de la réalité.

"Il a décidé de leur transmettre une liste de lois sur la nourriture. Je pense que nous devrions interdire de manger des insectes." dit Michaël.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est difficile de distinguer ceux qui sont mangeables de ceux qui sont plein de venin." continue Michaël.

"Oui, mais quand il y a des nuées de sauterelles, elles mangent tout ce qu'il y a sur leur chemin, et il n'y a plus rien d'autre." objecte Lucifer. "Je trouve qu'on devrait autoriser à manger au moins les sauterelles. On sait, en plus, qu'elles ne sont pas empoisonnées."

Les enfants anges peuvent sembler monstrueusement sérieux pour leur âge, et leur conversation bien pragmatique. Mais même petits, les anges restent très intelligents, et soucieux du bien-être de leurs croyants. Ceci dit, la conversation ne tarde jamais à dévier...

"De toute façon, c'est Dieu qui aura le dernier mot." conclut Michaël. "Nous irons lui présenter nos deux projets."

Lucifer fait une adorable moue de bébé ange. "Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu injuste, d'ailleurs?"

"Injuste? Quoi?"

"Que ce soit toujours Dieu qui décide."

Michaël hausse les épaules, ce qui fait battre ses petites ailes blanches. "Ben non. C'est normal. S'il n'y avait pas un chef pour prendre les décisions finales, tout le monde serait en train de se taper dessus."

Mais Lucifer ne renonce pas si facilement, quand il a une idée en tête : "Je suis allé visiter d'autres dieux, des dieux d'autres personnes, et même quand il y a un chef, il laisse en général les autres décider pour certains points particuliers, au moins."

"Oui, mais notre religion sera bien meilleure. Elle rendra les gens moins barbares, et on ne va pas donner comme exemple des anges qui font les rebelles!" Il manque éclater de rire, mais s'arrête en plein milieu, choqué par l'air sérieux de Lucifer. "Ne me dis pas que..."

Lucifer finit par sourire lui aussi, il remue la tête en signe de négation, et répond "Peut-être que j'y ai pensé. Un tout petit peu. Mais je ne pourrais pas te quitter. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul!"

Michaël sourit lui aussi, d'un sourire embarrassé, et finalement, les deux angelots éclatent de rire.

"Alors, qu'en est-il du lapin?" demanda Lucifer, à nouveau absorbé dans les projets de création des règles.

Michaël fait la grimace. "Ah non, on ne va pas les laisser manger des lapins! C'est vraiment trop mignon, et pour le peu qu'il y a à manger, ça ne vaut pas le coup!"

Lucifer hoche la tête. "Pas les chats non plus."

C'était à l'époque où la religion qui allait devenir la religion judéo-chrétienne était toute neuve. Toutes les décisions n'étaient pas encore prises, et elle baignait encore dans un cocon d'innocence.

Il a fallu des générations avant que les anges ne puissent prendre de vraies et cruelles décisions d'adultes.


	2. La flamme de la révolte

_La flamme de la révolte_

Quand Iblis, seigneur parmi les djinns, a commencé à fréquenter les anges, sa soeur Yamilka la reine-serpent l'en a vivement découragé.

Mais Iblis était jeune et passionné, et les anges étaient si beaux, si intelligents, ils avaient tellement de choses à lui montrer et à lui apprendre, sur Allah qui a créé le monde et sur tout ce qui vit dans les airs, dans les eaux, et sur la terre.

Ils lui ont appris que lui, Iblis, avait été créé à partir de flamme, et qu'eux, les anges, étaient faits de lumière. Et cela a du sens. Ils n'ont pas l'enthousiasme d'Iblis, ni ses joies, ni ses colères, mais ils sont purs, nobles, et semblent n'avoir en eux aucune trace de petitesse ou de mesquinerie. Et parfois, Iblis les envie sur ce dernier point, car il ne veut pas être faible, et il lui semble que les anges sont un idéal inaccessible.

Pourtant, ils l'ont admis parmi eux. Ils lui ont transmis des fragments de la parole sacrée d'Allah, ils le laissent vivre parmi eux, comme un des leurs, parler avec eux, chanter avec eux, combattre avec eux.

Un jour, ils lui ont appris une grande nouvelle : Allah va créer les hommes. Ils seront faits de poussière, comme les animaux, et leurs corps mourront de même, mais leur âme sera suffisamment élevée pour qu'ils puissent connaître l'existence d'Allah. Et ils auront le choix de leurs actes.

Iblis s'est demandé pourquoi donc ces hommes étaient si nécessaires, puisque les animaux existaient déjà et que les anges, et les autres créatures intelligentes comme lui, Iblis le djinn, pouvaient déjà connaître Allah. Il s'est demandé pourquoi créer donc un être de plus qui pourrait non seulement souffrir et mourir comme les animaux, mais savoir qu'il pouvait souffrir et mourir. Et, comme d'habitude quand il y a une des merveilles de la création qu'il ne comprenait pas, il est allé interroger les anges.

Gabriel, son plus proche ami parmi les anges, celui qui a le sourire le plus doux quand il répond à ses questions, lui répond que même si Iblis peut connaître Allah, ce n'est que par son esprit, pas par son âme, et que la façon des anges est encore différente. Mais Iblis n'obtient pas de réponse sur la nécessité de leur faire ressentir la souffrance, du moins pas de réponse autre que "Il les créera ainsi."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Il ne nous a pas dévoilé cette partie de ses desseins. Cela veut dire qu'il nous faudra attendre de mériter la compréhension."

"Mais il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison, ou de mauvaises raisons?"

Iblis est une fois de plus laissé sans défense face à la différence entre la lumière et la flamme. Gabriel ne réagit nullement par la colère ou un sourire condescendant, comme lui-même l'aurait fait. Il se contente de continuer, sur le même ton. "Non. Nous avons confiance en lui."

"Mais vous avez bien une petite idée, il vous vient bien en tête des raisons possibles!"

"Non." continua Gabriel. "La surprise n'en sera que plus belle."

"Et si un ange se mettait à avoir des doutes, et à trouver que c'est une mauvaise idée?"

"Je pensais que tu savais." répond Gabriel. "Cela est absolument impossible. Nous ne pouvons douter d'Allah." Non, Iblis ne savait pas, car ils n'ont jamais abordé ce sujet avant, mais maintenant cela lui semble évident. Il a du mal à poser la prochaine question. "Et si quelqu'un d'autre se mettait à trouver que c'est une mauvaise idée?"

"Alors il serait maléfique." répond toujours calmement Gabriel, "et nous le combattrions." Est-il possible qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas? Il est vrai qu'Iblis a toujours été très curieux, et a si souvent posé des questions tellement abstraites... Il continue à hésiter "Mais moi je veux savoir! Je veux avoir une idée, même partielle, de pourquoi c'est une bonne idée!" Sa voix se fait suppliante. "Je t'en prie, essaie de me convaincre!"

Mais Gabriel ne le peut pas. Et aucun des autres anges qu'Iblis interroge ce jour-là ne peut lui répondre. Leur obéissance et leur confiance en Allah sont dans leur nature, elles ne s'expliquent pas.

C'est ce jour-là, ou plutôt cette nuit-là, couché dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, qu'Iblis déclare la guerre à Allah. Bien sûr, cela veut dire qu'il déclare la guerre à tous ses amis, les anges. Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de les libérer. De les faire penser par eux-mêmes. Même s'il ne le voit pas. En tout cas, il se lève, sans attendre le jour, et se glisse dans le jardin du paradis. Il y est déjà allé, avec Gabriel ou avec d'autres anges. Au centre trônent les deux arbres : l'arbre du bien et du mal, et l'arbre de vie, auxquels personne ne peut toucher. Iblis ne s'est jamais soucié d'aucun des deux arbres avant, il pense connaître bien assez le bien et le mal, et il ne pouvait pas vieillir. Mais maintenant qu'il se prépare à avoir pour ennemis tous les anges immortels, il a besoin de garanties un peu plus sérieuses contre la mort que de ne pas pouvoir vieillir...

Il goûte le fruit de l'arbre de vie. Plus que le goût, plus que la sensation d'invulnérabilité, la douceur qui le remplit était celle de la vérité. Il est un rebelle depuis quelques heures, mais maintenant, c'est comme s'il avait déclaré la guerre. Il a avoué qu'il était l'ennemi. Il n'a plus rien à cacher. Il ne pourra plus revenir ici en ami.

Le lendemain, caché dans le désert, il entend de la bouche d'un des servants de Yamilka que le paradis entier l'appelle Shaitan, l'adversaire. Ce nom lui plait. Mais il n'a pas encore fait ce qu'il a décidé, ce pour quoi il s'est révolté. Il attend, pour cela, la création des humains. Quand on parle aux serpents, il est facile d'entendre les nouvelles du jardin du paradis. Quand on peut prendre la forme de l'un d'entre eux, il est facile de s'y introduire, trop facile. Le moment le plus dur est peut-être quand il passe près de Gabriel. L'ange ne le reconnait pas, mais il parle justement de lui, il l'appelle Shaitan, il parle de le détruire, et ses traits sont froids, sans l'ombre de regret ni même de colère.

Il s'approche comme il l'a prévu, du premier homme et de la première femme. Elle est éveillée, alors que l'autre dort. Aussi, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, c'est à elle qu'il parle.

Il lui parle de l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal, et de l'arbre de vie, et lui dépeint tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle en mange les fruits, l'intelligence et la vie éternelle, car il veut que ces humains soient avec lui, il veut avoir des alliés, il ne veut plus être seul à comprendre. Elle se défend faiblement, lui disant que c'est défendu. Il la flatte, il lui dit qu'Allah l'a créée avec le droit de choisir, de désobéir, et que c'est quelque chose de beau, et qu'il faut l'utiliser, parce que sinon ça serait trop triste. Il ne lui dit pas à quel point les anges lui semblent tristes maintenant.

Il lui semble que la femme l'aime bien. Elle rit, elle lui parle avec animation. Mais, alors qu'il insiste, elle lui répond "Je ne peux pas décider toute seule. Il faut que j'en parle à Adam." Il la quitte, sans discuter, sans savoir s'il a réussi ou pas.

Le lendemain, il est à nouveau près des portes du paradis sous sa forme de serpent. Il hésite à revenir. Si la femme a décidé finalement de rester du côté de Dieu et d'en parler aux anges, alors ils doivent tous chasser le serpent. Il ne peut plus mourir, mais il peut être enfermé, il peut souffrir. Et il se rend compte qu'il peut avoir peur. C'est encore une faiblesse qu'il hait en lui, d'autant plus que les anges ne l'ont pas.

Mais ce jour-là, le premier homme et la première femme franchissent les portes du paradis, escortés par deux anges armés d'épées de flamme. Il attend que les anges soient partis pour se précipiter vers eux. "Vous l'avez fait? Vous avez mangé les fruits des arbres?"

"Non." lui répond la femme, tournant vers lui son visage fatigué.

"Mais alors, pourquoi..." demande Iblis interloqué. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il lui semblerait cruel de demander "Pourquoi avez-vous été chassés?" Et il a peur que la réponse ne soit "Parce que je t'ai parlé."

La femme a un triste sourire.

"Nous avons cueilli les fruits des arbres, et nous nous apprêtions à les manger, parce que je pensais que tu avais raison. Nous avons mangé l'arbre de la connaissance, et c'était une bonne chose, même si nous sommes malheureux maintenant ; parce qu'avant nous vivions comme des bêtes. Mais je n'ai pas pu manger les fruits de l'arbre de vie."

"Mais pourquoi?" Elle répond, son expression inchangée. "Je veux des enfants. Je veux les voir grandir. Mais je ne veux pas les voir mourir. Et je ne peux pas non plus les rendre immortels, car nous serions bientôt trop nombreux pour le jardin du paradis, ou pour cette terre aride qui est devant nous, bien qu'elle soit immense.

"Nous ne l'avons pas voulu." reprend l'homme. Il presse la main de sa femme.

"Je ne peux plus te parler maintenant." dit la femme. "Excuse-moi. Mais Allah a dit que si nous nous comportions selon ses règles, même en vivant la dure vie de ce monde, après notre mort il nous pardonnerait, et à nos descendants, et nous pourrions retourner dans le jardin du paradis."

Iblis n'aura pas d'alliés. Et en voulant en récupérer, il a projeté cet homme et cette femme dans la souffrance, celle qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû connaître et dont il est coupable maintenant. Sa salive a un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il se détourne d'eux. Juste avant de partir, il leur demande "Et si vous ne suivez pas ses règles?"

"Nos âmes erreront éternellement, je le crains..."

"Cela n'arrivera pas!" crie-t-il, de loin. "Chez moi, ce n'est pas le jardin du paradis, et je sais qu'il est moins doux d'y vivre, car j'ai vécu les deux. Mais ceux de vos descendants qui ont fauté, je les prendrai dans mon palais! Ils ne connaîtront pas le paradis, mais ils n'erreront pas."

La femme a un sourire de soulagement, et elle baisse la tête, dit quelque chose qu'Iblis n'entend pas, mais son visage est un remerciement. Iblis crie encore "Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient seuls!"

Evah murmure "Allah puisse faire en sorte que nos enfants n'aient jamais besoin de ce hâvre." Elle ne lui en veut pas, au djinn qui crie encore, de loin, des mots de consolation, vibrants, qui sonnent comme des sons de révolte. "Mais même pour le pécheur, peut-être la mort pourra-t-elle être un peu douce." Elle ne sait pas encore qu'Allah refusera ce dernier cadeau à son fils aîné.

Iblis s'enfuit. Malgré ses mots d'amitié, il ne peut plus supporter le regard sans reproche de la femme. Petit à petit, il comprend l'horreur dans laquelle il l'a précipitée.

Peut-être qu'il est maléfique. Peut-être qu'il y avait un but. Car les anges, même s'ils l'ont admis parmi eux, l'ont toujours écrasé du mépris de leur intelligence, et Allah est plus intelligent encore. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, depuis le début. Mais même si c'est vrai, c'était une mauvaise manière d'avoir raison.

Dans le silence du désert, Shaitan doute de sa révolte.


	3. Jugement

Oui, je sais que dans la version juive, mon Satan ressemble plus à Azraël qu'à Satan. Mais il n'y a pas si clairement d'"adversaire" défini que dans la mythologie chrétienne, la plupart des créatures qui ont l'air maléfiques sont aussi au sevice de Dieu. ce concept me plaisait, mais je ne savais pas lequel prendre. Techniquement, j'aurais peut-être plutôt dû écrire sur Asmodée. Ou sur Le Calomniateur. Mais tant pis, c'est trop tard, c'est écrit. Et puis, roi des enfers, c'est un boulot bien démoniaque, non? Désolée pour l'histoire bâtarde qui mélange plusieurs religions sans coller avec aucune.

* * *

_Jugement_

Cela a été décidé au commencement des temps : seuls ceux qui savent qu'ils font le mal souffriront en enfer.

Le mal involontaire, qui n'est dû qu'à la cécité de l'homme, bénéficie de l'immense pardon de Dieu. Il accueille en son sein non seulement les juifs, mais aussi les chrétiens, les musulmans. Et aussi les témoins de Jéhovah et les Mormons, les bouddhistes et les hindouistes, et même les matérialistes athées et les communistes. Les prostituées qui ont besoin d'argent pour nourrir leur famille, les percepteurs d'impôts qui croient en la justice, et les Grands Inquisiteurs qui ont la foi.

Mais il en reste, qui n'ont pas fait le mal par idéal ni par nécessité mais par cruauté ou par haine. Ceux-là sont ceux que Satan garde près de lui. Mandaté par Dieu, il surveille ces âmes cruelles privées de sa présence qui se font souffrir les unes les autres. Souvent, ce spectacle le dégoûte. Mais il sait que chacun a son rôle à tenir dans la divine Création, et le sien est de garder les âmes maléfiques, tout comme celui d'Asmodée est de mener les démons et celui du Calomniateur de pousser les humains au péché. Ce sont des rôles difficiles, mais qui n'en sont que plus importants.

Les hommes parlent de pacte avec le diable, mais cela n'a pas besoin d'être un parchemin signé avec du sang. Juste une acceptation implicite du fait qu'on n'a pas pris le bon chemin, sans réel remords. Il est l'archange des morts, l'archange de la justice. C'est lui qui doit décider du sort des âmes.

Quand on a expliqué cela à Satan au commencement des temps, il a trouvé que c'était beau, que c'était la seule façon de concilier la justice et le pardon de Dieu. Puis il s'y est habitué, a trouvé cela normal, banal. maintenant, il doute.

Assis sur son trône, il les observe et les sonde. Ses ailes sont immenses et noires, ses yeux profonds comme un ciel étoilé. Son épée est noire aussi - plus que noire, en fait, elle est entourée d'un halo d'obscurité.

Il se retrouve maintenant face à un des jugements qu'il déteste le plus rendre - en fait, le deuxième jugement qu'il déteste le plus rendre après celui sur les croyants sincères qui ont torturé au nom de Dieu.

L'enfant est armée d'un couteau qu'elle serre encore contre elle comme si c'était une poupée, sa robe est brune de sang séché, avec encore quelques taches fraîches de rouge. C'est une enfant de la guerre. Ses mots sont plein de fiel, elle sait qu'elle a fait le mal, elle s'est préparée à l'enfer, elle a eu sa vie pour ça. Parce que le monde avait été cruel avec elle, elle a tué, torturé, sans rien construire, sans espoir de changer le monde.

Celle-là est de ceux que Satan voudrait pouvoir laisser partir, qui n'ont pas vraiment choisi le mal, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre. Elle menace, elle blasphème, elle ne regrette rien, et il a encore plus de peine pour elle à l'entendre pécher. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas aller au paradis, mais elle ne mérite pas l'enfer non plus. Pourtant les décisions de l'Eternel sont irrévocables : elle savait. Autrefois, il y a très longtemps, on lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas tuer, et quand ses parents sont morts aussi, elle aurait pu comprendre pourquoi.

Il lui faut lever son épée sur elle, envoyer ainsi son âme rejoindre les autres âmes maudites. C'est son rôle, il est dur, et il doit le tenir justement parce que personne d'autre ne voudrait le faire. S'il ne souffrait pas de le faire, il n'aurait pas de coeur, il ne vaudrait rien. Même si au moment où il doit le faire, une larme soudaine lui brouille la vue, il ne sait plus s'il l'a vraiment touchée, il ne sait plus si elle n'a pas disparu, juste avant, si ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve qu'il a fait.

Cela a été décidé au commencement des temps : une âme qui fera pleurer le sombre seigneur ira droit au paradis, quels que soient ses actes.

S'il le savait, il pleurerait plus souvent.


	4. Paternité

_Paternité_

Que personne, démon ou diablotin, ne se voile la face : les affaires vont très mal, en enfer.

Qu'a fait Dieu la dernière fois qu'il a eu des petits problèmes, il y a quelques centaines d'années? Il a décidé d'engendrer un fils comme chargé de publicité. Et le Diable, qui malgré tout son mépris pour Le Père Eternellement Gâteux, lui prend souvent ses idées, a résolu de faire de même.

La mère a été convenablement choisie fille de nobles, du moins le plus convenablement possible, car le Diable, bien qu'il connaisse extrêmement bien le passé et le présent, quand il a le courage de chercher, ne peut prévoir l'avenir. Il en a bien une petite idée, comme quelqu'un qui connaitrait tout du passé et du présent avec en plus une cervelle en état de marche, mais avec tous les petits problèmes du genre effet papillon ou libre-arbitre, le fait est là : il perd toujours quand il joue aux courses de chevaux avec Notre Père Qui Est Si Vieux, même en trichant.

Ceci dit, la mère en question, qui avait pourtant succombé avec grande délectation aux avances du Diable, s'est mise en tête de devenir dévote, et même d'avoir des remords. Ce qui ne rentre pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, dans le plan. Et si elle se mettait à élever son fils, potentiel antéchrist ou bien pire, dans l'amour des humains, des fleurs, et des petits oiseaux, qui sait ce qui se passerait, hein?

Le Diable s'est donc mis en tête de faire une petite visite surprise à son très cher fils qu'il a négligé. Il a préparé les offrandes propitiatoires (en l'occurrence, des gâteaux au chocolat, denrées rares venues tout droit de l'autre continent, et une voiture à chevaux en bois) pour s'assurer de mener son enfant droit dans le mauvais chemin.

Pour ne pas se faire voir par la mère armée de sa cohorte de prêtres et d'exorcistes, il est venu à travers champs, pour se rendre dans la cour où jouent les enfants à l'heure de la récréation. Le petit est facile à reconnaître. Le sang d'un père ne ment pas. C'est le plus beau, certainement le plus intelligent ; le Diable pense même reconnaître une vague ressemblance.

Au dernier moment, il ne sait quoi dire.

"Mon fils!" s'exclame-t-il en sautant la clôture pour pénétrer dans la cour de récréation.

Les autres enfants le regardent, nullement impressionnés.

"C'est ton père?" demande l'un d'entre eux. "C'est pas le seigneur du château? Celui-là a une tête de pouilleux, en tout cas."

"Je vous l'ai déjà répété vingt fois," dit le gamin d'un air méprisant. "Je suis a-dul-tè-re. Ca veut dire que j'ai deux pères."

"La fille de Mary-couche-toi-là en a plusieurs centaines." rajoute un grand garçon. "Ca ne la rend pas plus fière."

L'enfant lui balance alors un grand coup de poing dans le visage, qui tourne en mêlée générale, et le Diable se sent un peu oublié. Mais il n'est que plus fier quand son fils sort victorieux de la bataille pour lui demander "Tu veux quoi, depuis le temps."

"Je voudrais t'apprendre les merveilles du Mal et de la Révolte Contre Dieu." ne serait sans doute pas une réponse appropriée, aussi le Diable suggère "Que dirais-tu de faire l'école buissonnière pendant la seconde partie de la matinée? Nous apprendrions à mieux nous connaître."

L'enfant hausse les épaules, mais l'idée de faire l'école buissonnière l'attire apparemment. Le Diable en est très fier, et aussi de sa réaction extrêmement positive face à l'adultère, ainsi que de son goût pour la bagarre. Il l'aide à franchir la barrière, et lui donne les chocolats, que le gosse semble apprécier.

"Alors c'est toi qui étais avec ma mère." demande le gosse. "N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, ils sont tous jaloux. Moi, je trouve que tu as la classe."

"Merci." dit le diable. Puis, sans qu'il aie compris de quelle partie de son démoniaque esprit viennent tous ces mots inconnus. "Comment ça se passe, à l'école?"

L'enfant lui explique avec force détails comment il aime verser des pots d'encre sur les professeurs et affronter ses camarades à coups de boulettes. Une fois, on l'a même appelé "un vrai petit diable". Quel fils prometteur!

Alors qu'ils se promènent entre les arbres et qu'ils aperçoivent un nid de pies, l'enfant se met en tête de grimper à l'arbre pour aller dérober les piaux, pisseaux, ou comment-que-ce-puisse-être qu'on appelle les bébés pies (le Diable ne s'abaissera pas à faire marcher son omniscience-du-présent sur des détails aussi triviaux). Mais juste au moment où il ne lui reste plus que quelques mètres à monter, arrive une sorte de faucon qui fonce sur un des petits et l'emporte. Ce pourrait bien être un vilain tour du diable s'il n'était pas ici même, à attendre que son fils redescende.

"Il en reste encore!" lui crie-t-il d'un air encourageant. "Il y en aura pour tout le monde!"

Mais le gamin tourne vers lui un visage déjà dévoré de larmes, en criant : "Papa! Il faut sauver le bébé pie!"

Bordel du Diable. Bordel de Dieu.

Il croit peut-être que c'est facile? Bien sûr, il pourrait envoyer tous les démons de l'enfer, ou du moins une phalange dument sélectionnée, pour choper le faucon et lui faire regretter d'être jamais éclos. Mais au vu de leur subtilité proverbiale, il ne resterait probablement pas grand chose du bébé pie.

Mais le faucon revient. Apparemment, un seul ne lui suffit pas. C'est vrai que ça ne pèsera pas lourd dans son estomac. Et que trouve de mieux à faire ce crétin de fils? Il lache le tronc. Il se jette sur le faucon. Il essaie de lui casser la gueule. Le fait que ce soit la seule réponse qu'il connait n'est pas un problème, bien au contraire. Le problème est qu'il tombe.

Et que peut faire le Diable, autrement qu'essayer d'amortir sa chute?

Son fils se reçoit lourdement dans ses bras. Enfin, d'abord dans ses bras, puis par terre. Le faucon paniqué - ces choses n'ont pas l'habitude d'être victimes de la gravité - s'envole d'un air offensé. Il a lâché l'oisillon. Le gosse le brandit d'un air triomphant.

"On va le remettre dans le nid!"

"Mais tu le voulais, non?"

"Oui, mais je le veux plus! La maman pie va être triste"

Et le papa pie, donc, pense le diable, tout le monde l'oublie! Et le principe de méchanceté, pendant qu'on y est? Mais il ne dit rien. Rien de plus que "Eh bien, tu peux y aller..."

"Ben non, je me suis tordu la cheville."

Le Diable vient de comprendre qu'on est en train de l'inviter à grimper un arbre pour aller remettre un bébé oiseau dans son nid. Pire, il le fait.

Heureusement que la pie est un animal de sinistre réputation - voleuse, méchante, tout ça. Plus prosaïquement, heureusement que personne ne l'a vu. Sinon, sa réputation serait grillée à tout jamais. Encore que... le Vieillard sur son Vieux Trône voit tout. Mais il est infiniment bon, n'est-ce pas? Il n'oserait pas mettre une de ses créatures mal à l'aise en mentionnant des choses honteuses? Il faut l'espérer.

Quand il redescend de l'arbre, il se dit qu'il est temps de mettre certaines choses au point.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas voulu ramener cette pie par compassion et par amour de Dieu qui aime toute sa création même les plus humbles?"

"Ca va pas, non?"

Le diable soupire de soulagement.

"De toute façon, Dieu, c'est un naze."

Il y a décidément du bon dans ce gamin.

"C'est comme les anges, le diable, et toutes les jolies peintures qui vont avec."

Encore que...

"Les dieux celtes dont me parle Gwench, ceux-là ils sont cool! Ils ont des formes d'animaux, ils draguent les filles, ils passent leur temps à s'amuser!"

Là, normalement, le Diable devrait faire un miracle, enfin le contraire, quoi, un anti-miracle bien noir, pour qu'il voie que le démon n'est pas naze, et qu'il peut même, en cas de besoin, prendre forme d'animal, draguer une fille, et s'amuser tout à fait comme il faut, et de surcroit invoquer des tempêtes, des catastrophes naturelles, tout ça. Il pourrait lui montrer toute la puissance des ténèbres.

Mais à la place, il pousse un grand soupir, et il offre au garçon l'autre paquet, celui avec la voiture de bois et les chevaux de bois. Il est décidément trop mignon. Parfois, on est trop fier de son enfant pour penser à lui faire la morale - l'anti-morale, en l'occurrence - quand on le devrait.

Après tout, Jésus lui-même a fait une sorte de petite révolution, autorisant plein de choses interdites jusqu'alors, et ça lui a plutôt porté chance, au Vieux Crabe Omnipotent et Omniscient, de le laisser faire à sa guise? Le Diable, malgré tout son mépris pour lui, lui prend souvent ses idées. Et il a résolu de faire de même.

Il raccompagne le gamin à l'école. Le maître le reçoit aux cris de "Qu'avez-vous fait encore? Comment avez-vous osé? Et votre mère qui paye pour votre éducation... Rangez-moi cette boulette! Merlin, on sent très bien que vous êtes fils d'un adultère. Mauvais sang ne saurait mentir."

Le Diable sourit. Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai. Mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'une meilleure matinée depuis longtemps.


	5. La fin

_La fin_

L'épée d'ombre de Satan heurte l'épée de flammes d'Uriel. Il y a un bref test de force, que l'ange semble gagner, mais alors que l'épée de feu s'abat vers lui le démon feinte, esquive, blesse son adversaire.

Uriel, l'aile abimée, est laissé derrière. Il est immortel, comme tous les anges, et Satan n'a pas le temps de le sceller. Peut-être qu'un de ses démoniaques lieutenants le fera, ravi de trouver un des quatre grands archanges sans défense. Mais les anges sont plus nombreux qu'eux, plus forts aussi. La défaite finale est inévitable. Mais Satan se dit que s'il est suffisamment fort, il sera vaincu par Dieu lui-même, et c'est la seule chose qu'il souhaite en ce moment.

Un puissant chérubin sous sa forme de taureau se dresse devant lui. Satan se met en garde.

C'est la fin du monde. L'Apocalypse. Les démons déchirent le ciel du paradis, dans une lutte que tous ne savent pas vaine. Satan n'y est pas venu depuis des milliers d'années. Les prairies en sont méconnaissables, souillées de sang, les airs sont saturés des bruits de combat et des étoiles qui tombent. Et pourtant, Satan se souvient.

Il était autrefois le plus beau et le plus lumineux des anges, on l'appelait Lucifer. Il était l'ange le plus proche de Dieu. Ou peut-être cela est-il un produit de son imagination? Cela fait trop longtemps, il a trop changé, il ne se rappelle plus.

En tout cas, il se souvient qu'il aimait Dieu, profondément, (mais ça ne veut rien dire car tous les anges l'aimaient) et que Dieu l'aimait, profondément, (mais Dieu aime toute sa création, sinon il ne les aurait pas faits). Et il se souvient aussi qu'il trouvait cette situation parfaite, au commencement des temps, du moins avant que Dieu ne crée les humains.

C'était la dernière étape de Sa création. Et il a dit qu'ils étaient l'aboutissement de tout le reste. Enfin, il ne l'a peut-être pas dit, mais il a laissé entendre que tout ce qui avait créé avant n'avait été que pour servir les humains et les aider - que ce soient les plantes, les animaux, ou les anges. C'est à ce moment que Lucifer a ressenti les premières morsures de la jalousie. C'est peut-être même ainsi qu'a été créée la jalousie. Mais Satan, maintenant qu'il est déchu et cynique, n'en est plus si persuadé. Il devait bien y avoir, dans les petits anges inférieurs, des jaloux de leurs chefs, voire de lui. Il se rappelle, quand il a entraîné les autres dans la chute, comme ils étaient prêts à changer de maître avec un peu de manipulation. Mais peut-être a-t-il quand même été le premier. Peut-être n'a-t-il que créé ce sentiment chez les autres à son image.

Dieu leur a même dit - car tous les plans divins sont prévus depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne peut le croire - qu'un jour il s'incarnerait en l'un des humains. Il n'a pas expliqué ses raisons, mais Lucifer était persuadé que quelles qu'elles soient, elles seraient mauvaises. Dieu n'avait pas le droit se s'assimiler à une créature aussi vile. Et une pensée a traversé l'esprit de Lucifer - que si un jour Dieu voulait s'unir à une de ses créations, pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui-même, Lucifer, qui n'est sans doute pas digne de cela car Dieu est supérieur à tout, mais qui en est quand même plus digne que ces humains qui existent à peine, créés à partir d'argile sale, et qui en a probablement plus envie qu'eux, aussi, car ces humains sont trop stupides et trop faibles pour reconnaître la puissance et la majesté divine car de toute façon n'importe quoi leur semble puissant et majestueux, y compris un arbre, une montagne... Et Lucifer s'est rendu compte qu'il aurait vraiment, vraiment désiré que Dieu s'incarne en lui, ce n'est pas que de la jalousie, c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait, pas seulement pour la puissance, dont il se souciait peu à cette époque, mais pour le rapprochement, oui, c'est ça, pour être vraiment spécial, pas seulement par rapport à la création en général, mais par rapport à Dieu, et il le voulait vraiment, pas juste parce que cela va arriver à quelqu'un d'autre, mais bien sûr ce sera encore plus dur s'il le fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'était dur, trop dur, de découvrir en même temps la jalousie, l'envie, et la conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être heureux, et d'avoir ces nouvelles pensées confuses et sombres qui s'emballaient sans logique, sans cohérence, sans pouvoir les arrêter, et Lucifer a failli se sentir mal ce jour-là mais il était le plus brillant des anges, le plus parfait, alors il a fait illusion, il a empêché ses sentiments d'entacher sa brillante apparence et même son aura, et il ne sait pas pour Dieu mais au moins ce jour-là personne parmi les anges ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Et maintenant, après avoir vaincu le chérubin grondant, il affronte un séraphin. Normalement, la forme de combat dudit séraphin devrait être celle d'un serpent à six ailes, mais il ne veut pas être un serpent, pas devant lui - peut-être l'orgueil est-il plus répandu parmi les anges que Lucifer ne le pensait, peut-être ne se limite-t-il pas à l'enfer - alors il est un ange à forme humaine, toujours avec six ailes, tellement imposant que son corps est peut-être encore plus effrayant que l'habituelle épée de flammes. Mais Satan, bien qu'il puisse connaître la peur, sait exactement ce qu'il a à perdre s'il fuit, bien plus que s'il combat, et il ne tremble pas.

Oui, plus personne n'ose prendre la forme d'un serpent dans les rangs du bien, et c'est entièrement à cause de Satan. Il n'avait pas prévu cela au début, mais il a été réduit à cette forme. Il avait essayé de convaincre Dieu par la raison, que ces créatures - les humains - étaient faibles et mauvaises et stupides et totalement, totalement indignes, mais il n'a pas voulu le croire, alors il a bien fallu qu'il lui montre, il a bien fallu qu'il les pousse - oh, juste un peu - à révéler leur vraie nature. Et ce fut l'histoire qu'on raconte encore du serpent et de la pomme. Mais cela n'a pas suffi à convaincre Dieu. Comment est-ce possible? Depuis des milliers d'années, Satan continue à les faire chuter, à exhiber leur faiblesse, amasse preuve après preuve. Le monde touche à sa fin, et cela n'a pas suffi.

Dieu lui a dit qu'il était orgueilleux. Mais où est l'orgueil là-dedans? Il voit bien la jalousie. Il peut y voir aussi de l'orgueil, mais il ne sait pas où son Seigneur le voit. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il pensait pouvoir convaincre Dieu - n'a-t-il pas toujours une oreille pour ses créatures? Il ne sait pas si c'est de penser que ce sont les humains qui sont mauvais, et pas lui. Cela semble évident, pourtant. Il ne les a jamais trompés, il ne les a pas menacés, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils le faisaient librement. Mais Dieu lui a dit : tu as péché par orgueil. Je te chasse du paradis. Ne réapparais plus jamais devant mes yeux. Satan ne sait pas s'il savait, s'il avait lu au plus profond de son coeur son désir d'être celui que Dieu aura choisi, d'être enfin quelqu'un de spécial, pas seulement le plus brillant des anges, non, quelqu'un pour qui il aurait des sentiments qui ne seraient que pour lui. Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Mais Dieu est clairvoyance ultime. De toute façon, les détails ne comptaient pas. _Ne réapparais plus jamais devant mes yeux._

Même ces anges qu'il a entraînés dans sa chute n'ont jamais rien su. Il leur a parlé de désobéissance, de révolte, de construire son propre royaume. Sa langue était habile, et il a fait chuter un tiers des anges du ciel. S'ils avaient su qu'il fuyait le paradis par obéissance et non pas par révolte, ils ne seraient pas venus avec lui? Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que le malheur l'envahissait au point de vouloir détruire le bonheur de tous ceux qui croiseraient son chemin. Oui, il souffrait, à ce moment, plus qu'aucun ange n'avait jamais souffert, et il est vertigineux de se dire que ses milliers d'années pendant lesquelles il a obéi, pendant lesquelles il ne s'est jamais présenté devant la face de Dieu, ne lui ont pas apporté la moindre paix. Elles ont été toujours plus noires, toujours plus torturantes, sans qu'il puisse jamais s'y habituer.

Il est blessé, par de multiples blessures dont certaines sont hideuses, mais cela ne lui semble rien devant ce dont il a souffert. Il regarde avec une sorte de mépris les démons qui se battent à ses côtés. Même s'ils continuent à se battre, les blessures les font crier. Les anges ne crient pas, mais il serre les dents. Il est le seul à ne pas les ressentir, à souffrir suffisamment pour ne pas les ressentir. Il a l'impression d'être dans un monde d'étrangers, anges ou démons, tous totalement différents de lui.

Et maintenant il se bat pour revoir Dieu. Il l'a revu, une fois. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr, Dieu avait dit qu'il allait fusionner avec un humain, qu'il allait s'incarner et descendre sur terre, mais Satan pensait que ce ne serait pas lui, que la partie humaine serait la plus forte, qu'il pousserait celui-là au vice et au péché comme il y a poussé les autres, et que Dieu fuirait de ce corps, trop dégoûté, qu'il aurait enfin compris. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Il a vu cet humain au désert, un jour où il ne s'y attendait pas, et malgré ce corps humain, imparfait, il ne l'a que trop bien reconnu.

Il s'était dit que si un jour il voyait l'humain-Dieu, il le tenterait par des belles paroles et une belle apparence, mais il n'a pas encore pu désobéir assez, pas encore, il lui avait dit "Ne réapparais plus jamais devant mes yeux." et il n'a été qu'une voix. Il s'était dit qu'il lui proposerait le monde entier s'il le fallait, tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, pour le faire chuter, mais même si les mots étaient ceux qu'il avaient pensés, sa voix n'étaient qu'une plainte. Il lui a demandé de faire des miracles, pour contempler encore la gloire céleste, et il lui a demandé de l'adorer, mais en fait, un mot d'affection ou même de pardon aurait suffi et ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne l'aie pas compris, à moins que la partie humaine n'aie été trop forte. Ce jour-là, il voulait lui parler, il voulait qu'il le voie, il voulait le toucher parce que ce n'était décidément pas un humain, malgré ce corps. Mais c'est comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Comment deux êtres aux consciences séparées peuvent-elles être la même personne? Car ils le sont, il l'a senti, avec son corps, son esprit et son âme.

Il s'en est tellement voulu de ne pas être arrivé devant lui sous un faux nom pour lui parler comme à un ami. Mais le jour où il peut désobéir est enfin arrivé. Il revient dans ce paradis, et puisqu'on ne l'y laisse pas entrer, ce sera par la force qu'il se fraiera un chemin. Enfin il arrive à la fin de sa quête, enfin les cieux noircis par les combats d'anges et de démons sont derrière lui. Enfin il va pouvoir se présenter devant Dieu. Il ne le combattra pas, mais le fait d'être là prouve déjà qu'il méprise ses ordres. Il arrive devant Son trône. La majesté de Dieu le cloue sur place - ça a toujours été ainsi. Mais il trouve le moyen de soutenir son regard.

Dieu s'avance vers lui. Sa voix éteint les échos de la guerre.

"Lucifer." Personne ne l'a appelé ainsi depuis des millénaires. "Tu n'as pas vraiment changé." Il se trompe. Pourquoi dit-il le contraire de ce qu'il faudrait dire? Satan aurait pu répondre au mépris par de la bravade. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu, même s'il n'en est plus sûr. Mais là, il reste désarmé.

Dieu s'avance vers lui, il n'est pas en position de combat, et peut-être même que Lucifer pourrait le blesser de son épée s'il frappait maintenant. Cette idée pourrait presque le faire rire. L'épée lui tombe des mains.

"Tu as corrompu ma création, mais tu as beaucoup souffert." dit Dieu. "Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas t'accorder ce que tu souhaites. Et tu ne changeras pas, car tu restes pur, à ta façon. Il n'y a aucun moyen par lequel tu puisses être heureux."

Satan écoute sa condamnation, sans bouger, toujours effleuré par cette envie de rire nerveusement, car il ne peut pas se permettre de pleurer. Il ne l'a jamais fait, depuis sa création en tant qu'enfant-ange jusqu'à sa souffrance en enfer.

Dieu est tout proche de lui maintenant et lui pose la main sur le front. "Tu es pardonné."

Et Lucifer, anciennement ange immortel, par grâce divine, se dissout dans le néant.


End file.
